Moonlight
by Silent-Enigma
Summary: Daisuke and Dark are two normal brothers. But what happens when they find out that the love of their lives are not two females? [DarkxKrad SatoxDai]
1. Chapter I

This is my third fanfiction. I'm going to continue writing, even if it's really bad. X.x;

In this fanfiction, Dark and Krad are sixteen, Satoshi and Daisuke are fourteen, and the two brothers do not know each other… Yet.

Hopefully, it will have multiple chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. Sadly… TT.TT

Moonlight 

Little Daisuke Niwa sighed, elbows leaning on the balcony of his room. Today was Friday, so tomorrow was Saturday. Oh joyous. A whole day of listening to his perverted older brother, Dark Mousy, annoy him about his crush on _Dark's_ Riku Harada.

_You got that right, Dai-chan! She's mine. _Daisuke could just imagine Dark's face when he said that.

_Yeah, yeah. But then why do you hit on Risa? _He asked himself mentally.



It was morning, and Daisuke was awakened by the oh so loud in the morning voice of Dark.

"Dai-_chan_! Time to get up! Now get your lazy ass out of bed." He yelled right into Daisuke's ear.

"FINE! I'll get up…" Daisuke said angrily, as he dragged his tired body out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

_Saturday… Oh, how fun. What's Dark going to make me do today? _Daisuke asked mentally while walking down the stairs when..

He tripped, falling straight to the bottom. Dark snickered from the room across.

"Dai-chan, get ready, we're going to the mall." Daisuke sighed.

This is going to be a loooong day… 



Dark and Daisuke were now entering the two large glass doors to the mall. Immediately, Dark pulled Daisuke into the closest clothing store. As Dark looked around, Daisuke quietly snuck out.

He went silently to the book store right next to the store his brother was in, and began browsing among the books. As he reached for a book, he felt another hand upon his. He pulled his hand back immediately.

"Um… Sorry." An embarrassed Daisuke said.

"It's alright." The boy who replied looked his own age, and had icy blue hair and eyes to match the shade. He wore glasses, and was extremely pale.

"Oh, no. It was my fault." Daisuke said, face still red from the embarrassment. "I'm Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa. What's your name?"

"Satoshi Hikari." The other teen replied. Daisuke smiles as the two teens are enveloped into conversation.

 Back with Dark 

Dark was looking around the band tee-shirts absent mindedly. As he walked sideways with his head facing the tee-shirts, he randomly bumps into someone.

He turns his head to see a figure with long golden hair down to their knees in a pony-tail with an iron cross at the end, and golden eyes.

"Ah, sorry ma'am." Dark says, blinking stupidly.

"What?" The other figure said, obviously angry. As the figure turned around, Dark sweatdroped at his own stupidity.

"Ack! Sorry about that!" He said. The figure was not a woman, but a male of his own age.

"It's fine. I get that… A lot." The male said, shaking his head.

"Any ways, what's your name?" Dark had shaken off any other feelings, and was back to his normal self.

"Krad. I lost my little brother. Most likely he's at the book store." Dark blinked.

"OH SHIT!" He said, now realizing that Daisuke was missing. He ran out of the shop, leaving Krad to shake his head.

Oh, what a damn fool I am. I didn't even tell him my name… 

 

Dark had found Daisuke, and was now frantically yelling. Daisuke flinched.

"Anou… Sorry Satoshi-san. I guess I have to go." Satoshi shrugged at Daisuke's words.

"I should get back to my brother, as well." He said. Dark blinked.

"What's your brother's name?" Dark asked.

"Satoshi. Come on." Dark spun around as he heard Krad's voice from behind him.

"Um… I'm guessing that's him, Dark." Daisuke said.


	2. Chapter II

Okay, this is the second chapter of this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. Oh yes, the characters may be quite OOC, but it happens sometimes, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. That's Yukiru Sugisaki.

Moonlight

Chapter Two 

Dark was walking along side Daisuke, hands shoved in his pockets. He was grumbling. Today hadn't turned out to his liking.

"Hey, Dark. Isn't that the brothers we met earlier?" Daisuke pointed across the street.

 Flashback to Earlier Today 

"So… You must be Krad Hikari." Daisuke said, and the golden haired man nods.

"Yes, I can see you've met my brother. Any ways, we really should be leaving. Good bye." Krad said, turning. Satoshi waved to Daisuke a bit, but then turned to follow his brother.

 End the REALLY quick flashback 

"Yeah, so?" Dark said in a dull voice that hid his excitement. Daisuke grabbed his wrist out of his pocket.

"So let's go say hello!" Daisuke said, smiling so damn adorably that Dark couldn't resist. He let himself be dragged by the strawberry-top to say hello.

"Satoshi-san!" Daisuke yelled, waving with his free hand. The blue haired boy turned, waving back. As he continued running… CRACK…

Dark had been dragged into a pole.

"Ah, dammit!" Dark yelled, holding his forehead with both hands. It was bleeding. Krad turned around at this profane language.

"Well, that's not going to heal very well." Krad said, bending down as to inspect the wound.

Dark felt the warm breath against his skin as he shivered at it's touch. The blood fell like a waterfall past his eye.

"Come on, our house isn't too far. You can wash the blood off there." Krad cut through the awkward silence. He held out his hand, since Dark was sitting down.

Dark grabbed his hand. To him it felt… Nice. He hoisted himself up, smiling goofily.

"Thanks." He said, still grasping onto Krad's hand.

"You can let go now…" Krad said idly, looking away as if to hide a faint blush.

"Aww... Is Kraddy-kins blushing?" Dark snickered at his comment. Krad dug his nails into Dark's skin.

"YAAAARG! Damn, you have sharp nails." Dark said, pulling his hand back. Daisuke snickered.

"You shouldn't tease people you've only met, especially when they're offering to help you." Satoshi said while Daisuke continued to snicker.

"Exactly. Now come on." Krad said, turning to walk in the direction of the Hikari apartment.

"Creepy bastard..." Dark muttered as the three followed. Satoshi seemed to hear this, so his reply was the beginning of an argument… Sort of.

"Bumbling idiot."

"Creepy bastard."

"Moron."

"Creepy Bastard."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yes it is, creepy bastard."

Satoshi let out a sigh.

"He's always been like this. He can never find a very good insult." Daisuke said, shaking his head.

"Except this. Dai-chan has a creepy bastard for a boyfriend!" Dark said in a sing-song voice, snickering afterwards. Both younger teens turned a bright shade of red.

"Come on, we're here." Krad said, stopping in front of a basic apartment.

Satoshi walked up, taking out the key from his pocket. He unlocked the door, and all four of them entered.

"Wow…" Dark managed. It was basic, but clean. Very clean. He was used to the normal messes in their apartment.

"Come on, first aid is in the kitchen." Krad said. Dark followed, while Daisuke and Satoshi stayed behind, turning on the TV to the news channel.

"Well, looks like you've learned how to take care of your apartment." Dark said, looking around the neat kitchen.

"Yes. Well, let me see your face." Krad said, a wet rag in his hand. Much of the blood had dried, so it was easy to get off without smearing. Dark blushed deeply at this before hearing the muffled sobs coming from a crying Daisuke.

As Daisuke ran into the kitchen, Satoshi stood in the doorway. Daisuke tugged on Dark, and they all went to the TV.

"_And in other news, the local apartment of the two Niwa brothers, Daisuke Niwa and Dark Niwa has been burnt down to the ground in another fiery prank…" _

The TV trailed off from all thoughts as Daisuke sobbed, Dark stood with his mouth agape, Satoshi tried to comfort Daisuke, and Krad continued to wipe the blood off of Dark's face.

"I can't believe this…" Dark choked out. He looked at the ground, as another silence crawled it's way into the room.

"Well… You could stay with us for the mean time." Krad said as he wiped off the last spec of dried blood.

"You mean it?" Dark looked up, his eyes sparkling with happiness and gratitude.

"Satoshi?" Satoshi nodded at his brother's words.

"Yeah, you can stay." Krad said, sighing in defeat that he let this idiot stay. Krad didn't mind Daisuke, but Dark was another story.

"THANK YOU!" Dark said, clamping onto the blonde for dear life.

"Yes, but get off." Krad said, struggling to get free. All the meanwhile, Daisuke was gently clamped onto Satoshi, smiling.

000000000

And that's chapter two for ya!

Ayu

Reviews:

**Bu-Cho:**

your fic has potential...but it will take some work. good luck!  
bu-cho  
'tis funny though...dark is an idiot.


	3. Chapter III

Haha. And yes, I have a few questions in my reviews, that I shall answer! And I am going to try and make this chapter longer. I have a hard time with lengths. XX; So, here are the reviews! 

**Neko-nya: **Nya  
Interesting Krad's such a pushover :P strange how apartments have a tendency of simply burning down...but wait, it is just their apartment or the whole building? since the news was like Dark and Daisuke Niwa so yea...did they live on the top floor? sorry my logic just came back from a long break XP update soon nya!

**My Answer: **Dark and Daisuke live on the bottom floor of a one story apartment, so a prankster could easily throw a pop can filled with oil and a paper lit fuse through a window so the one apartment would burn down. I got this idea from the YuYu Hakusho Spirit Detective game for the GameBoy Advanced. .;;

**XmooDRingX: **aw sounds like the start of a good story! keep it up, and make sure u update soon! oh..and can you make it a LITTLE longer please! )

**RinokiRio: **I'm likin' where this is going -  
I shall see what this story unfolds!  
MORE I SAY!  
w  
Bye-cha ! o

cute story!  
The newsflash seemed a little random but then again I can't write so what do I know -  
Keep you writing UP!  
I need to find out what happens! -  
Bye-cha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.N.Angel.

000000000000000

Moonlight

Chapter Three

The morning light glared at Krad through an open window. He rolled over, avoiding the blinding light, when he felt something clamp onto him.

_Oh… That's right, we allowed the Niwa's to live with us._ He thought idly. He rolled onto his back, staring upwards at the ceiling as Dark's figure stirred next to him. He slowly sat up, hands in his lap.

"Mmm…" Dark continued to toss and turn in his sleep. Krad turned his head, his let down golden hair falling into his eyes. Dark turned over, eyes open to signify that he was awake.

When he saw the hair in front of Krad's face, he screamed out of surprise, causing the younger teens to spring from their bed and rush to the scene.

"What happened!" Daisuke shouted, Satoshi at his side. They saw Dark babbling and pointing at Krad, who was trying to get his hair out of his face. Satoshi and Daisuke both sweatdropped at the scene.

"Dark.. quit making an idiot out of yourself." Daisuke said under his breath. Satoshi tugged on Daisuke's sleeve, and the two teens left without warning.

Dark saw that this was Krad, and immediently cursed under his breath. Krad sighed, standing up on the floor, and walking downstairs.

 

After a small breakfast, Krad had decided it would be better if they went shopping for food. They were already limited on food, since Krad and Satoshi ate so little, but with two more, they decided it would be better if they were on the safe side.

They all wore faded blue jeans, but Dark wore a black tank top with black sneakers, Krad a white long sleeve shirt with white sneakers, Satoshi a blue tee-shirt with blue sneakers, and Daisuke a red hooded sweatshirt with red sneakers.

They entered the food store, and all four of them got baskets. They continued shopping when someone tugged onto Krad's hair.

Actually, it was more like a young child, curious at the long hair.

"Uhh..." Krad turned around to see the young child. It was a girl, with black hair in a short style and gray eyes. She was carrying a teddy bear.

"Miss… Can you help me find my mommy?" The young child spoke innocently. At this, Dark burst out laughing.

"What do you find so funny, Dark!" Krad snapped angrily.

"Well… She called you miss. As in female. Like I did when we first met." He said in

between laughing.

Krad's look became softened, then, he snarled.

"Dark, you know how sharp my nails are, you want to feel them again?" He said calmly. Dark stepped back a bit, sweatdropping.

"Eh he he he… Just go on, Krad." He said nervously.

"So what does your mother look like?" Krad asked, bending down next to the young girl.

"She has gray eyes… And… Blonde hair…" The little girl tried to think.

As Krad talked to the young girl, a yell pierced Dark and Daisuke's silence.

"Dark! Daisuke!" They heard the high pitched voice shout from the other side of the store. The Niwa brothers looked to see the Harada twins.

"Risa!" Shouted the elder twin, Riku, "Wait up!" Satoshi turned his head, then walked to Krad to help him.

"I knew we would meet again!" Risa said, clamping herself to Dark's arm. Dark sweatdropped.

"Krad… Help..." He murmured to the blonde, who was currently laughing at him.


	4. Chapter IV

Oh my god! –dies- When I checked my email, I saw I had a bunch of reviews! I love you all! –huggles them all to death- Anyway, reviews will be below, and by request, I am making a side story telling why Dark and Dai aren't sad anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, but this fic is mine, MINE I TELL YOU! 

000000000000000

Moonlight

Chapter Four

Krad sighed, watching the panicked Dark try to shake off the rabid fan girl with the help of Risa's sister, Riku.

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Dark screamed, struggling with the ever tightening grasp. Krad looked back at the little girl, wondering who to help. He was quite confused right now.

Satoshi tugged on Daisuke's sleeve. Daisuke nodded, apparently understanding what the blue-haired teen meant. And so, the younger teens went off to finish the original intention that at the moment… seemed impossible.

Krad sighed in anger and confusion as Dark continues to wrench the fangirl off him. Just then… An innocent looking miniature angelic for of himself materialized on his right shoulder as time seemed to stop for him as he decided what to do.

"Do what is right. Help the little girl..." It said.

"Evil figure of my mind…" Krad muttered sourly. Then, Krad narrowed his eyes to his left shoulder, and his suspicions were correct. A devil figure of himself sat with a devious smirk playing it's lips.

"Help Dark. After all, you two are growing… Quite fond of each other." The Devil said, chuckling.

"Stupid… If you are to think that he is in love with that moron, you truly are an idiot." The Angel said flatly.

"It's true. We both know he has no interest in women." The Devil smirked again, and Krad continues to watch, now even more angry and confused.

"Go back and burn in hell where you belong, you ass." The Angel said, angry since he was incorrect for once. Krad and the Devil stared in wonder at the now flaming angel. Just then, they both disappeared, apparently since Krad knew who he wanted to help.

"Okay, lay off of _my _Dark." He growled at Risa. Risa stared in shock, while Riku finally pulled her annoying sister off of him.

"_Your _Dark? How is he _your_ Dark?" Risa snapped back, ready to smack the blonde.

"This…" Krad said, bringing Dark into a chaste kiss, then immediately pulling back.

Risa's mouth dropped agape. Riku just smirked, knowing it was all for show. Risa stormed off, and Riku had to run to catch up.

"Thanks… I guess…" Dark said. He was in a bit of a shock, but he liked it.

"Let's go find Daisuke and Satoshi. They left during the chaos." Krad said, looking back not only to hide a faint blush, but also to find that the little girl was gone.

So Dark took Krad by the hand, running after the faintest sight of blue and red he saw. So when they caught up…

"We already finished the shopping." Satoshi said flatly.

"What did you say, creepy bastard?" Dark replied.

"We already finished."

"Damn… Oh well. Less work for us!" Dark chirped happily.

000000000000000

In the end… Dark ended up unloading groceries with Krad.

"Krad, that kiss… It didn't mean anything… right?" He whispered. Krad nodded, a blush returning to his face.

"Nothing…" Krad said. So the two continued to put the groceries away in silence, while Satoshi and Daisuke were watching the news… Again.

000000000000000

And that's it! 

Now time for the new reviews and some answers.

**Negolataknofelet: **Nice story hope you update soon )

**Animegoil: **Cute. I thought suspense-wise it could have been done better, and there are some grammatical errors- verb tense, and noun-somethign agreement (can't remember what it's called exaclty) Basically, you used a couple verbs in present tense, when the fic is in past, and I think while you were describing Krad you said he had hair down to their knees, when it should be his.  
Aside from that, interesting plot, funny dialogue and such . Interesting way for them to meet!

**Hakudoshi-chan: **interesting story…it seemed a bit confusing at first but it's okay.

…How did the news know it was their house?

**My Answer: **Easily put, the news knows everything… x.x; They could have asked some neighbors, or used the phone book.

now the evil twins are here...well Riku usally isn't so bad..unless she's become Risa-fied

**UnIqUeNotWeird: **OH NO! DARK, RUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! lol... Risa's scary... Oo... I'm guessing Darks going to need a crowbar to pry Risa off... xD

**XmooDRingX: **HAHAHAHAHA! this chapter was SO funny, the little girl called Krad a MISS! hahaha, and then RISA, that freaky stalker came. hahahaaha! and then in the beginning Dark thought Krad and him...HAHHA! i love it, its so funny n good, keep it up!

**Neko-nya: **Nya  
That's just like me! only my hair's black so it scares people even more... . ;; but that's okay! poor Dark, bad things happen to people who've done bad things (like laughing at Krad) therefore the supreme being of the universe sends down a punishment! (risa) and...yea...XD update!

**Angelic-silver-wings100: **hahahaha! that is funny! and dark being an idiot is even funnier.

**Krith: **It's a good fanfic, and I would like to read next chapters. But, one thing that's rather strange is that Dark and Daisuke aren't sad anymore of their parents death. O.o  
You should write something about their misery or else the fanfic will be really strange.  
This is just a suggestion and advice, so you choose what to write.

**My Answer: **I have taken your request into thought. Good question. There will be a sidestory soon.


	5. Chapter V

Okay, I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter didn't come any earlier. TTTT I'm also sorry it's sooooo short. The next chapter will be a lot longer! Promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel… ;

000000000000000

Moonlight

Chapter Five 

"Well… Everything was burned in the prank… So that sort of means we're out of clothing." Dark said, smiling nervously.

Krad gave a frustrated sigh.

"Fine…" He said, accepting defeat in the name of stupidity.

"Yay! Thank you sooo much Krad! We will repay you!" Dark said clamping himself onto the golden-haired teen. Satoshi rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Yeah, you owe him. A lot." Daisuke said.

"And you owe your boyfriend over there a lot too…" Dark said, meaning for this to be a perverted comment. Daisuke blushed as bright as his head, while Satoshi glared at the purple-haired teen.

"I'd be quite if I were you, pervert." Satoshi said coldly at Dark. Dark just glared back in a one-on-one staring match.

Daisuke looked from Satoshi to his brother, sighing.

"Can we go now?" The red head chirped in, interrupting the evil and pointless glaring match.

"Yes, shouldn't we get going before the rest of us become bored to death?" Krad added in sarcasticially. Dark looked back at the two.

"You interrupted the match of the century!" He whined, pointing at Satoshi. "And I was about to beat creepy bastard, too!"

"You can beat Satoshi in a staring contest some other day. Right now, what is more important, a win or getting you some clothing?" Daisuke answered almost flatly.

"Uhm…" Dark stood there, trying to think. Krad grabbed his wrist, dragging Dark outside the house. Daisuke and Satoshi run after them.

So Dark was dragged to the mall along with the other three.

"Why'd ya have to go and drag me along!" Dark yelled. Krad sighed, as Satoshi replied,

"You were the one who wanted to come here since almost everything you owned burned to the ground yesterday." Satoshi added coldly.

"Oh yeah.." Dark said, laughing immediantly afterwards. The others sweatdropped.

000000000000000

Dark had dragged Krad into many clothing stores. Krad had just watched silently, then paid before they left. 

The rest of the afternoon was silent as they headed back for the apartment.


	6. Chapter VI

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have an upcoming Black Belt exam, and I've been having to write a paper about that. So sorry.. TT.TT

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel

000000000000000

Moonlight

Chapter Six

000000000000000

Dark sighed, staring out the window at the dark sky. It was going to rain. He hated rain.

"Krad?" He asked to the blonde quietly, who was at the moment cleaning the room.

"Yes?" Krad replied, continuing to vacuum the floor.

"Is there anything to do here on rainy days?" He asked over the noise of the vacuum. Krad shook his head, turning to vacuum off. He walked over to the purple haired boy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really. Usually these are the days Satoshi and I go out and walk through the park, but there's really nothing else to do." He said, taking a hand from his shoulder.

"So bored…" Dark said, turning around. His posture fell as her slid down the wall, a dull look on his face.

000000000000000

"So, Satoshi, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Daisuke asked. He was sitting on the bed next to his blue-haired friend, legs swinging back and forth.

"Sure." Satoshi replied. He was staring straight ahead, oblivious to most of his surroundings, even the obnoxious roaring of Krad's cleaning.

"When did your parents die?" Daisuke asked quietly, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"…" Satoshi stayed silent for a while. Then, the vacuum died down to a hum, then the silence was granted.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious! Oooh.. I should keep my mouth shut!" Daisuke said, turning a deep shade of red out of embarrassment.

"No, it's alright. I just… don't remember. I think Krad's barely able to remember, but that's all." Satoshi said, laying backwards. He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I was just wondering if I was the only one who couldn't remember. Other than Dark. He can't either." Daisuke still gazed at the floor below, when he heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Satoshi, are you and Daisuke planning to take a walk?" It was Krad, and he was leaning in the doorway.

"No, why?" Satoshi replied coldly, still staring at the ceiling.

"Then Dark and I will go out. You two stay here, and I don't want to find a mess when I get back." With that, Krad turned tail, shutting the door behind himself.

"Whatever.." Satoshi said a while after the blonde had left.

000000000000000

Dark and Krad were outside. Dark was using Satoshi's umbrella, and the rain was coming down lightly.

"So, why are we outside in the rain again?" Dark asked, turning his head to look around the area.

"You were bored, so we're going on a walk." Krad replied dully. Dark turned his head to see Krad already walking away.

"Wait up!" Dark yelled, running to Krad's side. Krad looked to the side at Dark.

"You're slow, you know that?" Dark glared in a mock-anger at the blonde.

"Thanks…" He said sarcasticially.

00000000000000

I'm sorry to everyone, I may not update as frequently, for I'm as busy as hell these days.


End file.
